


The Vault of Librarians

by ziazippy5379



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, fictionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Inside the Library, there is a vault that holds the material for Librarians and Guardians past, present, and future.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Vault of Librarians

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of prequel to a story I want to write one day. Not sure when that will happen though.

As soon as he had read the first story Judson knew that Sherlock Holmes would one day be a Librarian. But the time of his creation was not the right time. One day there would be a need for a mind as brilliant and observant as him but that would be in the future. So, when he could he placed a copy of a novel in the Vault of Librarians.

Robin Hood was not a figure that any Librarian or Charlene thought was a good idea for a future Librarian. Judson knew that a thief who stole for good would be useful one day. So, for centuries the parchment stayed in the Vault.

Wonder Woman was chosen by Charlene during an early run of her comics. Charlene nearly always chose the ones who would make the best Guardians. But unlike most the book on the shelf changed. When there was a new issue Charlene thought would be better, she replaced it on the shelf. She was the only one that a change happened for more than once.

Galahad never went on the shelf. He wasn’t a Librarian or a Guardian. He was a caretaker. The Annex became his home.

Matilda was an unorthodox choice for a Librarian but when Jenkins had suggested it Judson agreed. She was one of only a few that the caretaker had ever suggested and so Judson listened.

By far the least common media for the Vault of Librarians was movies. Very rare was it that Judson felt that a character was well suited to being a Librarian that didn’t come from literature. One that had been an exception was Indiana Jones. Though he was never sure if it was the alcohol that he had consumed along side Charlene and Jenkins during their viewing that led to the movie going into the Vault.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
